riseofthespartansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocelot
"More than a blade drives me now." Battle of Saphara Biography is the hardened war veteran of Dispatch Unit Kilo who has "been in more battles than you (a room full of marines) can name" and is one of the deadliest characters in the ROTS universe. Originally a member of the first generation of spartans, Randy is the gruff and impatient yet brave and loyal member of dispatch Unit Kilo who believes in honour above all else. Though initially weary of those who he does not trust, he is fiercely loyal to those who have earned his respect. He has shown, however, that he is quite gullible and can be easily manipulated, as Sev was able to exploit his honour to gain his full support and trust. He has also admitted in part six that he was in love with Cassie, a fellow squadmate as well as Swift's sister, and that it had deeply affected him when she died. This possibly led to his closed off and moody personality. The only characters in the series to have shown an ability to relate to Ocelot are Whisper, who was also his squadmate before he joined Spartan Dispatch Unit Kilo and Raptor, and the friendship that stemmed from this conection led to a change in the mood of Ocelot and allowing him to become more open and even share in some of the squad's jokes. Ocelot also became an apprentice to Raptor, learning to wield the energy sword, which he ironically criticized in Part 1. Over the course of the series Ocelot forms a better relationship with the characters especially Swift in which in part 8 he says "I used to wish you were more like her. Now that I think about it, I wish she had been more like you." Even though Ocelot is a veteran in battle and has been through more battles than anyone else his emotions can get the better of him as shown at the end of Part 8. Death When Raptor is killed Ocelot rushes to his aid but gets surrounded by elites. Randy kills many elites as vengeance for Raptor, but despite his fighting skill he is outnumbered and killed by a large squad of Majors and Minors. Resurrection In part 9 Ocelot comes back to life after Swift and Cassi use a Forerunner device to bring life back to him and all who died on Halo including his squad members. He returns with his squad to New Mombasa on a covenant corvette. There he and the other Argonauts are discharged from duty by ONI, but are allowed to keep their armour. When Raptor leaves with the elites on the corvette to go and defend Sanghelios from the civil war he and Ocelot say goodbye and Raptor give him his orange sword declaring that he had no further need for it. Appearance Armor: * Helmet - EVA/CMN *'Right Shoulder' - Recon *'Left Shoulder' - Commando *'Chest '- UA/Multi-Threat Colors: *'Primary' - Brown *'Secondary' - Ice Equipment * M45 TS ''AKA Shotgun *'M319 GL AKA Grenade Launcher *'M41SSR MAV/AW '''AKA ''Jackhammer Rocket Launcher *'M392 Designated Marksman Rifle AKA DMR *'T1 EW/S''' AKA Energy Sword *'Armour Lock' - The user slams there fist into the ground and 'locks' their armour into one place, negating all damage that the user is subjected too. After a limited amount of time the user's armour unlocks creating an EMP pulse. Trivia * Ocelot seems to like explosive weapons such as rocket or grenade launchers but eventually his favorite weapons seem to be a DMR and energy sword. Category:Spartans Category:Deaths